Dernier rayon de soleil
by Perle bleue
Summary: Les rayons du soleil commencèrent à apparaître. Les derniers que verrait Lily et James Potter. Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981 et personne ne se douterait qu’en cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, ce serait aussi la plus sombre.


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me voilà pour un p'tit One-shot! J'espère que vous aimerez! Bien sur rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis pas payez pour ça, etc... Malheureusement tout appartient à J.K.Rowling! (C'est trop triste!)**

**Et bien voilà, bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil commencèrent à apparaître. Les derniers que verrait Lily et James Potter. Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981 et personne ne se douterait qu'en cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, ce serait aussi la plus sombre. 

C'est dans cette petite maison que restait cachée la famille Potter. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait mise à part une personne, le Gardien du Secret. En effet cette personne est lié par un sort au secret qui le lie avec les Potter. Il se devait de garder se secret a moins de le divulguer délibérément. Mais Lily et James avaient confiance en Peter Pettigrew. Il ne pouvait pas les trahir. C'était un Maraudeur, un ami, un frère. Ils savaient que Voldemort ne se douterai pas que se serait lui le Gardien. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il allait arriver.

James ouvrit doucement les yeux. C'était le matin. Il se tourna vers sa femme qu'il tenait dans les bras et sourit. Son visage était éclairé par les rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux roux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle était magnifique. James n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec elle. Il ne se serait pas douté qu'il se marierait et aurait un enfant avec elle. D'ailleurs, si on aurait dit ça à Lily, quelques années auparavant, elle nous aurait rit au nez. Mais les années ont passés et ses sentiments pour James ont changés. Voilà où ils en étaient maintenant : mariés, avec un fils de un an et obligés de rester cachés. Malgré ce dernier point, ils étaient heureux et savaient que cette situation ne serait que provisoire.

Pour réveiller sa femme, James entreprit de faire des baisers dans son cou ce qui la fit bouger et gémir.

- mmhh….James, laisse moi dormir….

- Non, il est l'heure de te réveiller, répondit-il en souriant.

En soupirant, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son mari. Celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire.

- James…tu sais que personne réveille quelqu'un à six heures du matin !

- Hum….non….désolé…

Devant son regard de chien battu, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Non, pas ce regard. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas y résister.

- Justement !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa et elle y répondit. Mais ils furent interrompus pas des cris de bébé dans la chambre voisine. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur mais la belle rousse sourit.

- Sauvée par le gong !

Elle se leva et partit dans la chambre voisine pendant que ses paroles montaient au cerveau de James.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'aimes pas mes baisers ? cria-t-il pour que Lily l'entende.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un rire de sa part. Il se leva et partit préparer le petit déjeuné pendant que sa femme s'occupait du bébé. Quand tout fut prêt, l'ex-Gryffondor appela les occupants de cette maison pour manger. Ils ne tardèrent pas à descendre, le petit dans les bras de sa mère.

- Ca tombe bien, le seigneur Harry James Potter avait faim ! s'exclama Lily.

James les regarda en souriant et installa Harry sur sa chaise pendant que Lily s'asseyait. La famille avait commencée à manger depuis un petit moment (Lily s'occupait de Harry) mais James fixait sa femme d'un regard étrange. Celle-ci essaya bien de l'ignorer mais se fut peine perdue. Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- …………….Tu n'aimes pas mes baisers ! s'exclama James n'y revenant toujours pas.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, se leva de table et s'assit sur les genoux de son mari.

- Mais si je les adore ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! répondit-il quand Lily eut reprit sa place.

Il passèrent une assez bonne journée entre rires et joie. En effet, chez la famille Potter, c'était tous les jours le bonheur. James a toujours eu le don de faire rire sa femme (oui, même si ce n'était pas le cas il y a quelques années) et même dans les moments critiques, il avait le mot pour faire rire. Mais il savait rester sérieux quand il le fallait, tout de même.

Au milieu de la soirée, Lily alla coucher Harry et descendit dans le salon où James lisait le livre « Quidditch à travers les âges ». Il leva les yeux discrètement vers la jeune femme qui regardait, à présent, par la fenêtre avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.

- …..Je m'inquiète….

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on peut faire confiance à Peter, il ne dira rien.

Lily ne dit rien et continua de regarder la rue déserte. James fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça….c'est juste que, j'ai….un mauvais pressentiment, se justifia-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout cela va s'arranger, rassura le jeune homme.

- Je n'en suis pas si sure…Je pense que vous avez tort de penser que Remus est le traître…C'est vrai qu'il cache des choses et qu'il est de moins en moins souvent présent mais ça ne veut rien dire. Entre Remus et Peter, j'aurai plus tendance à croire que c'est Peter le traître. Il est faible et vulnérable. Il est facilement influençable.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu accuses Peter sous prétexte qu'il est faible ! Il ne nous trahira jamais ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était à Gryffondor ! Ce n'est pas un lâche ! Tu le juge alors que tu ne le connais pas bien !

James avait haussé la voix.

- Et toi ? Tu crois que c'est mieux ? Tu accuses Remus ! Ton frère ! Il se prend pour un monstre et tu crois qu'il serait capable de faire une chose pareille ? Tu as vécu 7 ans dans le même dortoir avec lui et tu sais comment il est ! Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas quand tu t'en prenais à Rogue, tu le crois capable de nous trahir ?

- Peter aussi, je le connais ! J'ai vécu 7 ans avec lui aussi ! C'est un gros défaut chez toi ! Tu juges les gens sans les connaître !

- Alors pourquoi tu l'accuses ? Remus est innocent, j'en suis sure et certaine ! Et je ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître ! Je te dis ce que j'en pense ! Remus est incapable de faire ça ! Il ne reste que Peter en dernier choix ! Tu vas me dire que mon choix est influencé au fait que je ne le connaisse pas bien !

- Parfaitement !

Des cris retentirent faisant taire les jeunes mariés. Ils ne dirent plus rien et se contentèrent de se regarder, énervés. Lily décida de monter calmer sans fils sans dire un mot. James resta seul dans le salon puis soupira. Ils se disputaient souvent sur ce sujet, tous les deux étaient à cran et n'en pouvaient plus. Il ne savait pas comment cela allait finir mais ferait tout pour protéger sa femme et son fils. Il ne laisserait jamais personne ne leur faire du mal.

Pour se détendre, il alluma la radio. En entendant la chanson qui était diffusée, James soupira de nouveau. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, c'était il y a trois ans.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

_La chanson venait de commencer et de nombreux couples dansèrent. C'était le bal de noël de 7ème année. James regarda Lily assise à une table. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de soie verte. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en un chignon compliqué où de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient. Lorsque la jeune fille croisa le regard du brun, elle lui sourit. Les rapport entre eux s'étaient nettement améliorés. La jeune fille trouvant que James avait beaucoup changé et que sa tête avait « dégonflée ». L'adolescent lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle._

_- Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main._

_Lily le regarda un moment puis prit sa main._

_- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle._

_Il allèrent sur la piste de danse au milieu des autres couples et dansèrent. _

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could breakaway_

_James ferma les yeux un moment. Il était si bien. La fille qu'il aimait, était dans ses bras. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra deux émeraudes. Il se perdit dans son regard, emporté par un océan vert. Le couple ne se rendirent pas compte que tout le monde les regardait, certains avec un sourire attendri._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Lily Potter sourit. La radio était allumée dans la chambre de son fils et la chanson diffusée s'était chargée de le calmer. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu aimes cette chanson ? Tu as raison. C'est sur celle-là que ton Papa et moi avons dansé pour la première fois. Tu sais, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter pour nous. J'aime ton papa mais il se peut que parfois les adultes se disputent et disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas.

Le petit sourit comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Sa mère commença à tournoyer au rythme de la chanson avec Harry comme cavalier. Elle ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la scène.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

_Ils étaient dans leur monde, ne se souciant plus des gens autour d'eux. Ils ne virent donc pas les gens faire un cercle autour d'eux, James et Lily se trouvant au centre de la piste. C'était effectivement de voir Lily Evans et James Potter danser en dégageant une aura pleine d'amour. Tellement que le couple était perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, il ne se rendirent pas compte que leur visage se rapprochaient dangereusement._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

- Lily?

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était James. Il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. La rousse remit Harry dans son berceau qui regardait la scène, heureux. L'auror s'approcha de sa femme.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça. Tu as tes raisons de croire que Peter est le traître et je les respecte.

- Non, James, c'est moi qui est désolée. J'ai accusée Peter parce que c'était un échappatoire pour ne pas me dire que Remus est coupable.

James prit Lily dans ses bras et la serra fort comme si sa vie en dépendait. En la relâchant, il lui tendit la main et dit avec un sourire :

- Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Lily la prit en souriant.

- Avec plaisir.

Il la fit tournoyer et ils dansèrent sous les yeux de leur fils qui regardait la scène avec émerveillement.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But I gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away  
Breakaway_

_Les élèves avaient repris leur danse laissant les deux amoureux entre eux. Ceux-ci s'étaient encore rapprochés et il restait à peine deux centimètres d'espace. Toujours perdus dans le regarde de l'autre, James combla l'espace entre leur deux visages et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Le baiser était doux, tendre, plein d'amour et la jeune fille y répondit avec autant de tendresse._

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly,  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway..._

S'évader. Ils en avaient besoin. Sortir de cette vie. S'évader au loin. Vivre leur vie. Ensemble. Ils en avaient marre de vivre cachés, de ne pas pouvoir être avec leurs amis. Ils voulaient s'évader. Tout simplement.

Soudain, un éclair aveuglant les fit sursauter. James et Lily se regardèrent et cette dernière alla prendre son fils dans les bras tandis que son mari descendait dans le salon pour verrouiller les portes et fenêtres. Il fut rejoint par sa femme et Harry. Toute la famille s'approcha de la fenêtre pour apercevoir la marque des ténèbres briller dans le ciel.

- Tu avais raison ! Remus est innocent, c'est Peter le traître ! Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir.

- Non, jamais je ne te laisserais !

- Lily, pars ! Sinon il va te tuer et Harry aussi !

Les larmes commençaient à perler sur le visage de la belle rousse. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser ! Elle savait qu'il allait mourir. Dans ses bras, Harry recommença à pleurer lui aussi, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas !

Les bruits dans la rue se rapprochaient d'eux, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

- Lily, écoute-moi. Il faut que tu partes. Il faut protéger Harry. Il faut que tu restes en vie ! Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement en me disant que j'ai fait mourir ma femme et mon fils ! Pars, je vais le retenir le temps que tu puisses t'enfuir.

Elle était en larmes. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Elle ne pouvait pas…

A travers ses larmes, elle lui donna un ultime baiser. Un baiser plein de désespoir, de tristesse mais aussirempli d'amour. Elle se sépara de lui et lui souffla :

- Je t'aime.

Et elle partit en courrant à l'étage au-dessus. Quand il ne fut plus là, il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper et murmura :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Lily…

Il reprit contenance et s'avança la tête haute vers son destin. La porte ne tarda pas à sauter.

Lily s'effondra par terre, en larmes. Ca y est. Il est mort. Jamais plus elle ne verrait son sourire. Jamais plus elle ne verrait se passer la main de les cheveux. Jamais plus elle ne le verrait.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre à clé et mit Harry dans son berceau. Il était le portrait craché de son père et ferait sûrement de grandes choses dans son avenir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans qu'il est vécu tout une vie. James s'était sacrifié pour eux. Maintenant c'était à elle de se sacrifier. Pour son fils. Pour qu'il vive.

La porte sauta pour laisser apparaître celui qu'elle craignait de voir. Elle se plaça devant le berceau de façon à ce que son ennemi ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie pas lui !

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote ! Allez, pousses-toi !

Mais Lily refusait de le laisser passer. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son fils tant qu'elle était en vie. Elle préférait mourir.

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi a sa place si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place !

- Pousses-toi, je t'ai dis!

Il leva la baguette et prononça la formule qui ôtait toute vie à une personne.

- Avada Kedevra.

Elle tomba au sol, inerte. Toute trace de vie disparu. Elle était morte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit dans un rire glacial.

La seule chose qu'il ignorait, c'est que grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, Harry était protégé. Grâce à cela, le sort se retourna contre Voldemort qui fut réduit à néant.

C'est Sirius Black qui trouva le petit Harry dans les décombres de la maison. Mais il dut abandonné son filleul à Rebeus Hagrid sous ordre d'Albus Dumbledore.

C'est en comprenant ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'il partit à la poursuite du traître. Celui-ci tua douze moldus dans une rue et se fit ensuite passer pour mort en se coupant le bras et en faisant passer Sirius pour un meurtrier.

A cause de cela, Lily et James Potter son mort.

A cause de cela, Sirius Black passa douze ans de sa vie à la prison d'Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent.

A cause de cela, Peter Pettigrew se cacha pendant douze ans en se faisant passer pour le rat de Ronald Weasley.

A cause de cela, Remus Lupin vécut douze ans seul et rejeté de tous.

A cause de cela, Harry Potter, orphelin, passa toute son enfance dans une famille qui le maltraitait.

A cause de cela, une amitié de dix ans se retrouvait brisée à cause d'une personne.

Et cette personne s'appelait Lord Voldemort.

Et pourtant, presque personne ne pleura la mort de Lily et James Potter. Non, ils étaient trop occupés à fêter la fin de Voldemort. Et c'est triste. Vraiment triste….

_Breakaway  
Breakaway..._

* * *

**Voila, c'est la fin J'espère que vous avez aimez! Pour que je le sache vous pouvez me laisser une p'tite review! Merci d'avance! lol**

**Pour les lecteurs de "Oublier le passé", ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez dans quelques jours le prochain chapitre. Je ne peux pas trop écrire car j'ai bientôt mon brevet et je me dois de réviser mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous en aurez un prochainement! **

**Kiss**

**Perle Bleue**


End file.
